Godzilla (Evaverse)
Godzilla '(ゴジラ ''Gojira?) ' is a daikaiju created by Toho that makes its first appearance within the 1954 ''Godzilla film, Godzilla. Unlike most versions of the character, it is often left ambiguous on whether this is the Original Godzilla or it's successor as it was shown to have memories of the 1954 incident during Tokyo as well as it's death by the Oxygen destroyer when Dr. Serizawa detonated the weapon to kill the creature. This version of the character also features elements and different versions of the events of the Showa, Heisei,Millennium and Monsterverse continuities as well as referencing the 2016 film Shin Godzilla. He also serves as the main antagonist of Godzilla: Evangelion and later a neutral protagonist in the sequels. Personality Much like the 1954 film and the Heisei series, Godzilla is an animal with at least semi-sapience that stumbles upon human civilization without any malicious intent, only destroying man-made structures or obstacles like buildings when the humans provoke him, or, when dead-set on arriving at a certain location. However, he is shown to be lonely and mournful as many of the other Kaiju were destroyed in Second Impact, leading Godzilla to become even more aggressive and vengeful, a bearing a stronger hatred for humanity than ever before as with Angels for their part in it. In his encounters with the EVAs, Godzilla sees them as nothing more than a bunch of pests getting in his way. However, he developed a strong respect for EVA unit 01 for being the only one of the three man made weapons to recognize his power, while also noticing the mech's determination and ability to hold it's own against him. Design Godzilla's appearance in the crossover takes inspiration from the Heisei Godzilla designs (particularly the BioGoji and RadoGoji suits) while having the Redish Orange eye color from the FinalGoji suit. He is also the same height and length as ShinGoji, therefore tower all the EVAs. Origins Unlike most versions of Godzilla, his origins are much more ambiguous, taking inspiration from both 1954 film's origin t is proposed that Godzilla was a type of prehistoric intermediary reptile related to both land and sea reptiles that slept deep underwater for millions of years feeding on deep sea organisms before being disturbed and enhanced by an American hydrogen bomb test. Dr. Yamane proposes that the original Godzilla might have been living among others of his kind prior to the detonation, but the H-bomb completely destroyed his home and drew him out. It also follows the origin in Heisei continuity introduced in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah where it was a mutated Godzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs at the end of the Cretaceous period. The particular Godzillasaurus that would eventually become the Godzilla featured in the Heisei series was living on Lagos Island prior to World War II and was mutated by nuclear fallout from H-bomb tests performed on a nearby island called Rongerik in the 1950s. The fact this Godzilla bears memories of the events in 1954 right to the Orginal Godzilla's death further debates wheather this is the original Godzilla or a different individual from the same species or description. Roar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVIPxI1Shzg&t=322s History Godzilla (1954) Following an American hydrogen bomb test in the Pacific Ocean, a giant prehistoric reptile was disturbed from its underwater slumber and heavily irradiated. The monster began attacking various ships in the waters off Japan, prompting a search party to be sent to Odo Island, where some of the survivors had washed ashore. The islanders believed the shipwrecks were caused by Godzilla, a giant sea monster from their folklore which they believed would come ashore to feed on humanity. One night, a typhoon struck the island, leaving it devastated. However, it was apparent most of the damage was caused by something other than a typhoon, as houses in the village appeared to have been crushed from above. A research team headed by Kyohei Yamane was sent to the island, and discovered a giant radioactive footprint on the island, with a Trilobite embedded in it. Suddenly, the monster that was responsible for the shipwrecks and the damage on the island appeared over a hill on the island. The people fled, realizing the creature was 50 meters in height. Back in Japan, Yamane named the creature "Godzilla" after the monster from Odo Island folklore, and proposed it was a transitional organism from the Jurassic Period, related to both land-living dinosaurs and sea-dwelling reptiles. Yamane believed that Godzilla was exposed to a recent American H-bomb test, hence the radiation found in his footprint, and stressed the monster should be studied to see how he survived to this point. The J.S.D.F. sent battleships to destroy Godzilla with depth charges, declaring him dead. However, Godzilla soon surfaced in Tokyo Bay completely unharmed, plunging Japan and the international community into a state of emergency. One night, Godzilla came ashore in Tokyo, destroying the outskirts of the city before returning to the bay. In response, the J.S.D.F. erected a barrier of power lines around the heart of Tokyo, with 300,000 volts of electricity passing through them, in the hopes they would halt Godzilla. When Godzilla came ashore again one night, he tore through the power lines and melted them with a beam of radioactive heat fired from his mouth. The J.S.D.F. fired on Godzilla with artillery, but their weapons had no effect. Godzilla proceeded into downtown Tokyo, transforming the Japanese capital into a sea of flame overnight. With his rampage concluded, Godzilla returned to the bay, where he was attacked by F86F Sabre fighter jets before finally disappearing beneath the waves. In the aftermath of Godzilla's raid, Tokyo was an uninhabitable wasteland, burned to a crater and contaminated with deadly radiation. The Japanese government was at a loss in combating the monster and preventing future attacks. Scientist Daisuke Serizawa was approached by his former fiance Emiko Yamane and her boyfriend Hideo Ogata, who asked for him to use his experimental chemical weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer, against Godzilla. Serizawa was horrified by the idea of revealing his invention to the world and refused at first, but was convinced after watching a television program showing Japanese schoolchildren singing a song praying for peace. Serizawa burned his notes on the Oxygen Destroyer and handed it over to the J.S.D.F. A boat was sent to Tokyo Bay, using a Geiger counter to locate Godzilla underwater. Serizawa and Ogata donned diving suits to go underwater and detonate the device. Once they reached Godzilla, who was asleep on the ocean floor, Ogata was pulled to the surface while Serizawa severed his line and activated the device, sacrificing his own life to stop Godzilla and prevent his weapon from ever falling into the wrong hands. After a few moments, Godzilla rose to the surface and roared defiantly at the boat before sinking under the waves to his death. While the people on the boat both celebrated Godzilla's demise and mourned Serizawa's sacrifice, Dr. Yamane solemnly warned that it was unlikely Godzilla was the last member of his species, and that if mankind continued nuclear testing, another Godzilla would almost certainly appear. ''Return '' At some point, Godzilla returned and had been involved in numerous incidents. In addition, reports of other giant creatures (whom had been dubbed "Kaiju") had made their presence known, catching the attention of the United Nations, who spent decades on trying to kill Godzilla and many other Kaiju. This eventually led to the formation of "G-Force", a Joint UN Task force whose sole mission is kill Godzilla as well as any other Kaiju that has appeared in several decades. Second Impact On the 75th anniversary of the first Godzilla attack, mankind's resources were becoming more scarce as the world's governments spent 7 decades worth of military funding to kill Godzilla. Despite his decreasing appearances in recent times, Godzilla's presence had not fade into obscurity and people still fear of another attack. Eventually Godzilla resurfaced in the Persian Gulf where he attacked the United Arab Emirates city of Abu Dhabi and had destroyed the Barakah nuclear power plant after absorbing the radiation. Taken the note from, the UN decided immediately decided to take action and make one final push to destroy Godzilla. Eventually, Godzilla find his way into the Ibaraki Prefecture in the Kanto Region. (More to come) Trivia * This is one of the most powerful versions of Godzilla to date (due to amount of radiation released by Second Impact), coming right behind Burning Godzilla. Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Vs. Evangelion